The inventive concept relates to a ripple compensator, and more particularly, to a ripple compensator for reducing ripples of a power supply voltage, a data driving circuit including the ripple compensator, and a semiconductor device including the ripple compensator.
Generally, a semiconductor device may include a circuit block for processing a signal and operating in a range between a power supply voltage and a ground voltage. As an example, the semiconductor device may include a plurality of circuit blocks as signal processing units. For example, a data driving circuit provided in the semiconductor device may generate output data in a range between the power supply voltage and the ground voltage in response to input data.
The circuit block is driven by a power supply voltage having a predetermined level, and a switching current may be generated during the signal processing of the circuit block. In this case, the switching current may cause a ripple in the power supply voltage due to an impedance effect of a power distributed network (PDN) such as a package model of a semiconductor device. When a ripple occurs in the power supply voltage, signal processing characteristics may be degraded.